We have aSister!
by PHX405
Summary: Sherlock is stunned to find out he has a younger sister. Mycroft kept her a secret until one day she shows up at 221B


**We have a...Sister?!**

**This was an idea I had and as of right now I have an idea of where I'm going to go with it. It's not that long, but later chapters may get longer.**

**A/N: I don't own the Sherlock characters I'm just using them for this story. Please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. **

**Sherlock Holmes jerked awake to the sound of banging. He rolled over on the sofa and reached for his phone which was lying on the cluttered coffee table. Pressing a button he saw the time was 5:23am. Groaning he sat up and mumbled "Well it's a decent time for ordinary people to be up, but for me the day's half over."**

**As he stood up the banging sound was heard again and this time his flat mate, John Watson, walked into the living room. John was wearing black pyjama pants and a grey dressing gown. He looked at Sherlock with a questioning stare and asked "Who the bloody hell is knocking at," he checked his watch, "5:25 in the morning?"**

**Sherlock just gave a one shoulder shrug and said "There's no sense of desperate urgency in the knocking, just loud and annoying. Meaning its not a client. Everyone else, Lestrade and Ms. Hudson both have keys so its not them. Unless its..." He was cut off by a female voice shouting from the street below.**

**"Sherlock Holmes! I know you're up there so get your ass down here now and let me in!" **

**Sherlock and John exchanged a look and John hid his gun in the waistband of his pants. Sherlock lead the way down the stairs and slowly opened the front door. It was pushed rest of the way open by a young woman no older than 22. She gave both men a glare and then grabbed her two bags that were by her feet and shoved her way into the building. **

**She marched up the stairs leaving two very confused men standing in the hallway. John quickly closed and locked the door and gently pushed Sherlock to get him to walk back up the stairs to the flat. Upon entering they saw the girl standing in the middle of the room looking around. **

**Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "You seem to know who I am, but I still don't know who you are?"**

**She turned to face him and gave a cocky grin and said, "Use your methods. Make a deduction." She held her arms to the side in a gesture for him to take a shot.**

**He took a minute to look at her and said, "I can't get a read on you. Oh God, it's Irene Adler all over again!" He exclaimed.**

**The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I have no clue who this Irene Adler lady is, but I'm shocked you can't even recognise your own sister."**

**John looked between Sherlock and the young woman. He could see a slight resemblance between the two. He looked at Sherlock and was amazed to see the look of confusion plastered on his face.**

**Sherlock stared at the woman and could see she had long, black curly hair and the same blue-green eyes that he did. Not to mention she was just as skinny and pale as he was. He took in her clothes, dark wash skinny jeans with a long sleeve blue blouse that brought out her eyes and black ankle boots. **

**He sighed and said, "I have a sister? Why am I just now finding out about this?"**

**She chuckled and said, "Maybe because our dear brother Mycroft is an idiot. He's known about me, but sent me to live in America when I was ten." She didn't look happy about that detail. "It was his idea for me to come back to London to finally meet you. And don't ask why he kept me a secret from you. I don't even know why." She had dropped the attitude and now looked a little uncomfortable. **

**Sherlock's expression went from confused to shock to pissed off in the span of five seconds. He had a sister whom his older brother knew about and now he's meeting her for the first time. Why hadn't Mycroft said anything? His thoughts were spinning and... His eyes snapped to hers and he said, "You've been here fifteen minutes and I still don't know your name."**

**She stuck out her hand and said, "Chloe Holmes. Pleasure to meet you dear brother." She shook his hand with a small smile on her face.**

**John had watched the exchange and felt as though he was invading on a private family matter. Which, in a way, he assumed he was. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm just going to leave you two to catch up. Seems like you have a lot of that to do." He turned to leave the room when Chloe stopped him.**

**Chloe "Mr. Watson no need to leave. I'd actually like to get to know the man who's been keeping my brother in line." She gave John a grin which he returned. Sherlock just scowled at her.**

**John, with a bit of shock in his voice asked, "How do you know my name?"**

**Chloe laughed and said, "Please, I've read your blog. It's amusing and entertaining to read. I enjoy reading of the crimes you two have solved."**

**Sherlock let out a sardonic laugh and said to John, "Even my sister reads your blog!"**

**His sister glared at him "Is that a bad thing? Wait! The only bad thing is you not knowing the earth revolves around the freaking sun!" She burst out laughing.**

**Sherlock fell back onto his chair and proceeded to sulk. John gave him a patronising glance and said "umm Chloe I think that was the wrong thing to say."**

**Chloe shrugged and said, "I don't really care. All I care about is he's my older brother and I'm his younger sister meaning its in my job description to annoy him."**

**John looked thoughtful and smiled saying, "I suppose you're right. Look, I'm going out to get some air. Let you two talk or sulk or do whatever it is you Holmes' do when you meet family members for the first time." He left and Chloe listened to him walk down the staircase and open the front door. **

**Right then John's voice shouted up to them "Mycroft is here" then the door slammed shut. The sound of ascending footsteps could be heard and that's when Sherlock perked up. He sat up in his chair, steapled his fingers under his chin, and watched the door intently.**

**Sherlock said quietly, "Let the game begin" **

**Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at Sherlock's words. Everything seemed to be a game to him. Before she could think further, the door to the flat opened to reveal Mycroft Holmes with his ever present umbrella in hand. **


End file.
